Bows and shoes
by thebestoftherest
Summary: Achhericy and running shoes nuff said
1. Chapter 1

**Wally spank Artemis 2 bow and pairs of running shoes part 1**

**No porn in this chapter**

**This is a sequel**

**This belong to "Camewtwo"**

**I ALSO TAKING the Foreplay Challenge by bLu3-Ph30nIx**

**In this version after the league decided to make a requirement to learn at least one weapon after a failed mission league or team used your imagination.**

**I don't own young justice or any characters or locations they belong to cartoon network, DC nation, DC comics.**

Batman POV:

"I hope Robin survives, this onslaught," Said batman

Artemis POV:

"Here goes nothing," she said, the justice decided, if they waited any longer to do a full scale attack on the shadows would be too late , she was scare ,but she need to be brave for both her and Wally sake.

2 minute/ Wally POV:

"What's the plan Aqualad?" Wally said,

"Rocket and I will clear a trail so: Nightwing and Zantanna will be able to destroy their zeta beam so the no more of their '**Mammoths' **Superboy, and Miss Martian will fight any and all shadows agents they can find, Artemis and kid flash will keep any others shadows from entering the building.

2 hours/ Artemis POV:

The justice league reported that they destroy all major Shadow bases were destroy with no fatalities for the League; all that was left was to destroy all shadows connection with Cadmus. Wally said "ARTEMIS" she turn to see Wally been shot with some kind of energy gun she saw his clothes burn where he was shot but no blood so he may still be alive. She was about to release her arrow on the shooter, but he attack first. All went black after that.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Wally spank Artemis bow and running shoes part 3**

**I ALSO TAKING the Foreplay Challenge by bLu3-Ph30nIx**

**I** **don't own young justice or any characters or locations they belong to cartoon network, DC nation, DC comics.**

**This happens no less than a few second before the second chapter of my first story just a memory.**

"**Get her done," Larry the cable guy,**

Artemis POV:

Wally said "Good, now let's clean that dirty little mouth of yours," dreading what that meant.

Wally POV:

Artemis said "Do we have to"

"Artemis if you don't behave yourself your end in a spot wants to."

"O.K." she was desperate to have the event of the past few days out of her life.

One minute later

"Let get this over with," she said, Wally grab some soap, put it in Artemis's mouth, and grab his travel tooth brush. He then started to brush the soap so it would get foamy, at super speed for one minute. After a whole lot of spiting he gave her a cup of water to get the taste out.

Artemis POV:

"Hey Wally now a can kiss without you having to spit, let's have so Bathtub sex."

Wally got both them naked as fast as he could without ripping their outfits.

Wally got in first and Artemis follows him in and exits her several time while spinning and it was blast tell they cum, and they did it without any worry of pregnancies.

"Hey Wally, how did you know just by the fact i didn't know about Green Arrow and Black Canary date that we weren't related?"

Wally replyed with "Because it was their anniversary Dinner."

"Oh, ready for round 3."

"I want to but if you do someone is probability going to see."

Wally POV:

He woke up in a hospital room in a bed next to Artemis.

To be continued,


	3. Chapter 3

**This part of the story and everything after it doesn't belong to "Camewtwo", but to me, I like the idea of lightning bolt and a bow for Wally but change Aquameen if this bugs you tell me,**

**Yeah there 18 in this story.**

**This chapter will be similar to a chapter in A cheetah spots,**

**June 3/ 2016**

**Wally POV**

"Wally, you're up," said Red Tornado,

"Hey Tornado, why isn't Artemis awake,"

"We have neither the technology, nor the knowledge to awaken her,"

"Bullshit, just did what you did to awake me up,"

"Wallace, you woke up on your own,"

"I will not believe, there is nothing we can do,"

"Neither will I," said a mysterious voice,

"Who there,"

"Wally, it Doctor Smith,"

"Oh, hey 'what up doc,'"

"Still have that sense of humor, that always a good sign,"

"So doctor, how can we get Artemis out of her coma?"

"Good question, the blast, both of you were hit with, was made from (I'm making this up) solitupion, and the only known element that neutralizes solitupion is polorizurn, unfortunately polorizurn alone, or with any combination is highly explosive, with is why we can't put the cure in her body without blowing her up, and only one combination in the world is known to contain polorizurn that isn't lethal,"

"WHAT?" Wally asked furiously,

"We both know the answer to that question,"

"The formula that gave me mine super speed, if it that easy why don't just injected her with the stuff,"

The good doctor said, "I do not know the formula, you do, help me, wake your girl,"

"Ok, but we can't take too long, or it may not work,"

Half an hour later,

"There, it done, uh Wally can you do the honors,"

"Sure… why,"

"Do to the needle length, it is going to have to be enter to the flesh of her gluteus maximus,"

"Uh, O.K.,"

"Look on the bright side, Wally you finally get to see part of your girl friend naked," yeah they manage to keep it a secret for 5 years,

"Doc, can you turn her for me,"

"Sure," he grabbing her arm, and flip her, it was a struggle because he wasn't that strong, "If you need me I'll be on my union break, don't need me," he said while leaving the room,

He slowly put his hand under her body, unbuttoned, and unzipped her pants,

He pulled down both her pants, and panties to see her glorious ass, "Here goes nothing,"

He then injected her ass a 5 times, and heard a whimpering sound, that came from the direction of Artemis head,

He place two of his finger on Artemis neck, he felt her heart beat so he knew something was up,

He sat down on his own bed, and waited,

30 minutes later,

**Artemis POV**

He was about to fall asleep when he heard, "Wally," said a female voice, that belong to Artemis.

"Artemis, you're up,"

"How long was I out for?"

"3 days, if it makes you feel better, I only got up an hour ago,"

"Why, would that help?"

"Don't know,"

"Hey Wally, why does my ass hurt,"

"Artemis, the blast we were hit with poison us, my speed force protected me, but not you, so to save your life, I needed to injected you the same formula as me that gave me my super speed,"

Wally POV:

"O.K., hey Wally want to see if your formula gave me super speed,"

"For a lack of a better word; duh,"

"As would I," said Doctor Smith, "Don't worry it only us, Red tornado, and a few doctor friends of the league,"

"If it all the same to you, I rather have Wally look around, before I'll try anything,"

"O.K.," the doctor said, Wally left, and 5 minutes later,

"His story check, let's see if you're the world first female speedster," he said while lifting her from the bed, she did some stretches,

"Let's," she said before, running across the pretty big hospital room 5 times, in 10 seconds flat, "Hey, Wally want to race me across the hall,"

"We are in middle of a short hallway, so it would be best if we start in another hallway,"

"K," she left in a blur of green, and blond, Wally follow,

Zantanna POV:  
"Artemis please be okay," she prayed,

Megan POV/1 minutes later:

Megan and Robin enter the room were unbeknownst to them their friends have just left.

"Hello, youngsters,"

"Hello, Doctor Smith sir,"

Megan then asked what needed to be asked, "Where are Wally and Artemis,"

"The Kid got up and hour ago and Artemis got up just a few moments ago,"

Robin added, "Where are they now,"

"They just left 2 minutes ago, to race each others,"

"Huh," they said that the same time perfectly,

Meanwhile/ Wally POV:

"That was fun," he said and then was kiss with great passion by Artemis,

"It was, we better get back before the doctor, start to worry,"

"Don't worry with some training; you may be as fast as me some day,

To be continued …

Next chapter : Two best friends reactions, and betrayal,


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm screwing 'Camewtwo' original idea; I'm giving Wally a crossbow, and Artemis super speed.**

**And in my version this is 4 days before Dick became Nightwing.**

**Bows, and shoes.**

**Chapter 4: Two Best friends reaction, and training.**

Megan POV:

"The Kid got up and hour ago and Artemis got up just a few moments ago,"

Robin added, "Where are they now,"

"They just left 2 minutes ago, to race each others,"

"Huh," they said that the same time perfectly,

Meanwhile/ Artemis POV:

"That was fun," he said and I then kiss him with great passion by Artemis,

"It was, we better get back before the doctor, start to worry,"

"Don't worry with some training; you may be as fast as me some day,"

Megan POV:

"What do you mean 'They just left 2 minutes ago, to race each others' Artemis would need super speed to even come close to racing Wally," I said,

"You will see, just wait." Doctor Smith said,

"Doctor Smith sir, if you're holding back we can place charges," Robin said

"Listen up, kid you're no batman so stop pretending to be one, and what would the charges be," the doctor said,

Luckily Wally came in, in time to keep his doctor, and his best friend from killing each other, 'thank god, Wally is here, or there would be blood,'

Wally POV:

He then waited, for Artemis to come he saw a blur of green with blonde on top, that was tripped on his bed, and fell face down, he needed to work on her graced, and her stops, luckily she fell on his mattress, with her face in her pillow, but it couldn't help her pride any, super speed or not, he noticed Robin, and Megan were staring at Artemis as if she was a freak, luckily the doctor also saw this, "Megan, Dick it rude to stare,"

Robin said, "How do you know my name,"

The Doctor said, "I'm a fan of the curious you grew up in, in fact I think we may have met, before you even started working with The Dark Knight, and Megan if Artemis could look at you without staring when you two first met, surly you can help from staring at your best friend now, especially consider you have known each other for years," he took a good shot in the dark,

Megan realize her mistake, "I'm sorry Artemis, I didn't mean anything I was just… surprise that all, pleases forgive me,"

"Apology accept," Artemis said,

"I'm going to this, because it need to be ask, how in the world did Artemis get super speed,"

"The blast that hit both Wally, and Artemis, solitupion a highly poisonous substance and the only anti-poison for solitupion is polorizurn which is only non-lethal is the formula, which gave all the flashes their super speed, so me, and Wally made a copy of the formula, **Wally** injected Artemis with the super speed formula, and that's how Artemis became a speedster," The good doctor said,

Later that night: 9:30 Green Arrow POV:

I was about tell Paula about what happen to her daughter, but Doctor Smith interrupted me, "GA did you tell Paula how to keep the poison in her body from keeping her from being kill, or spending what left of her life being in a coma, we needed to injected Artemis with a still possibly explosive material in her body with I'll believe to be safe now, which gave her super-speed,"

I said, "I was about, too,"

"Well, I just save you the trouble, sorry about how you're paralyze from the mid thighs down,"

"I don't want to talk about my problems," Paula said,

The doctor said, "Good, because I don't want to listen about your problems," Paula made a schoolgirl giggle,

"Doctor you live near here,"

"I moved here a few weeks ago, across Central city," they moved there after Artemis got a college scholarship to Central College,

She handed him a sheet of paper, "Here my number,"

"Kay," said the nice doctor,

"So what do we do about Artemis," her mom ask,

"I think it would be best if we just left Artemis to sleep, and in the morning we get Kid Flash to help her with her powers,"

They left,

**To be contunied…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bows and Arrows **

**I don't own young justice they belong with the characters to cartoon network, dc comic, dc nation, I also don't own any quote and won't do any more.**

**Cha****pter 5 Training session:**

**June 4, 2016**

**General POV:**

Artemis woke up on Sunday morning, with her new powers was she needed help controlling it, she was going to have to talk her way out of church, she sat at the breakfast table planning on making an excuse to get out of church, when her mom told me, "Artemis; Green Arrow, and your cute doctor friend told me that you were injected with a special chemical which gave you super speed,"

She said with a very confused, "Cute?"

"Answer the question,"

"Cute?" her mom glare at her, "Yes,"

"I'm going to tell the church that are having extreme head-aches during your period, and going to the doctor, I'm going to used that excused for the next month please remember it," even thou doctor Smith gave Artemis, and the others females on both the team and the league, some pills that stop the female body from having a period with no side effects, Artemis ask the doctor for some for her mom he didn't really care,

"Thank you," Artemis said to her mom,

"The nice doctor said that you're going to need some training, and I'm sure your nice speedster boyfriend will be able to help,"

"I do have an archery lesson with Wally today; I guess we could add half an hour to our lesson to help me with my super speed,"

"Good, I don't want your powers to be a problem,"

**47 minutes later:**

Both Artemis and Wally enter the training hall, Artemis with her bow, and quiver, and Wally with a his custom bow, arrows, and quiver, his bow was a red box shape in a lightning bolt with a small bow, plus the box attach to his right arm, where my snack apartment used to me before he moved it to my other arm, it was something between a real bow, and a crossbow, (he still have to pull a string,) his quiver was really just a special belt that hold his arrows (which was smaller than Artemis's), and moved the arrows every time Wally use one, he never use it as Kid Flash unless he was on a mission every once in a while,

"I see you are ready for our training secession,"

"Any to make you happy," which is code words for 'I'm not going to do any that could stop us from having sex with each other,'

"We got your aim down, but we still are to work on your distant Wally,"

She set up the archery course with classic bull eyes to robots capable of running around, and nearly attacking you, all with human weakness like lethal spots, and wounding areas like the feet,

They both attack the targets with great accuracy,

Both Wally and Artemis were hitting all the targets every time, Artemis was always hitting the red dot in the middle, (or were ever the dot was,) while Wally was mostly hitting some middle rings, and ever now, and then hit the dot,

She could never admit but she afraid there a chance she may have to compete with Wally, her boyfriend for my spot on the team, so she took every single opportunity, when she wasn't helping her mom, on missions, with her best friend Megan, (and the rest of the team,) or having a date with Wally, getting less than usual amount of sleep, and missing one or two meals, everyone said she shouldn't be depriving her body of this, but she couldn't let it come to where she could be replace because both Wally, and Roy know archery, with her powers she didn't have to worry…as much, but she still worry a little about losing her spot on the team with her powers or not,

She was glorious, her body was moving with the workout perfectly, her breast always moving when she jump, her amazing ass always made an appearance, he couldn't wait to suck her boobs, and grab way more than his fair share of her ass, and fuck her senseless, but due her new power training is going to have be near double, it going to be torture, but maybe just maybe with her super speed their sex life will get better, not that it ever been stale,

Now it time for Wally help Artemis with her super speed, "Artemis I think the first thing we are going to work on is your turns,"

"O.K.," Artemis said,

"Artemis first thing you need to know about turns is always slow down to 75% for speed so you don't hit the wall, second thing is constantly looking to what in front of you so you don't fall in a trap, and don't hit a wall, luckily for us control your body, and observing detail is part of being an archer so it should come to you very easily,"

He press a button the ruins of the archery training course, and it change in to a training course with was nothing more than a very big maze,

"Before we try anything I'll got Megan to help me make you these," Wally said while opening, and reveal some running shoes with her super hero symbol with Kid Flash red lightning bolt though it,

"You went to all that trouble for me," Artemis said,

"No trouble, the sole is made out of a special kind of rubber that last a year no matter how fast you go, so let's race," He said

They start running in the maze it was unique because every time the course was different from the time before, and it was some kind of giant trend mill,

They both were time at a rate with would require to go faster, so they would get faster for missions, they both got out very quickly yeah Wally keep telling them to make the course longer,

"Artemis, you are doing great maybe someday you may be competing with me to be a contender with me to be the future 'Flash'," He said,

"Don't worry I would never take something as important as that from you," she said,

"Hey, Artemis would mind hearing a dream I have," He said,

"Sure, I listen about your dream, Wally,"

"Well there is a bank in Keystone City, then there is a bank being rob, there was an explosion after that a 10 thugs coming out, and one of the thugs was knock out by a electric trick arrow one that look like one of your uncle Ollie,"  
"We both know he not my uncle," she said,

"What do you what me to call him, 'your complete and utter stranger' Ollie,"

"Good Point continued with your story," she said

"Well then I saw the archer is 'Green Arrow', he then shot two more thugs with a net tricks arrow and a punch arrow, after the two thugs got K.O. he then jump down, and aim a bunch of different trick arrows,"

"He manage to take out four of thugs, he was about reload when an 11th thug grab his quiver, and fought 'Green Arrow', not doing a good job, while he manage to easily fight the other off, all but two, but no matter how hard he tried the thug wouldn't go fall, then a blur of red with a couple yellow stripes came, knocking out the other two thugs, then 'Green Arrow' grab his quiver, and easily knock out the thugs he been fighting with a trick arrow," Wally said,

"Nice Story, Wally,"

"Wait it gets very weird, and very good, you can stop it if you want"

"No, I like the story too much,"

"Ok, I see that the red blur is 'Flash', both 'Flash' and Green Arrow climb up while Green Arrow complain to Flash about being late they then jump a couple rooftops, and then they kiss…" He pause to see Artemis reaction,

"Wally I think we sent you to a doctor," she joke,

He decided to continued his story, "They then got in the building with was a pretty small house they were on, they manage to get in the house without being caught by anyone, they unmasked each other, to reveal I was Green Arrow, and you Artemis were The Flash,"

"Wally, you really know how to turn a girl in, yet you're a bad flirt," Artemis said,

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6powers lost, mantle gain

**Bows and Arrows:**

**Chapter 5**

**Bad News**

**This happen months after the last chapter September 17/ 2016**

General POV:

Wally and Artemis are both ready for doctor, "Wally, I can't wait to have to see what the doctor say about my powers, and if there any side effects,"

"I hope everything is going to work out for you," He was hoping Artemis wasn't going to lose his super speed because his super speed was getting slower by the day, he was scared to death that he made have to quit the team, he didn't think he was a good enough archer, he was nearly better than what Artemis used to be,

Wally was call first to doctor, Wally thought 'I hope the doctor can help with my lack of speed,'

After all the required test were made the doctor asked if anything was wrong with his powers,

"Well Doctor Smith, you see I try everything I can, but no matter what I try I keep getting slower nearly every day, Doctor am I going to lose my super speed,"

"I check your blood, and tell you in a month," The doctor said,

"Thank doc," he said while leaving,

Artemis was next,

She got thou all the needed test, and she couldn't wait to asked the doctor what will happen with her powers,

"Uh doctor is there anything about my super speed," she asked,

"Nothing I can notice other than you a little jittery you nervous, or are you always this jittery," he asked,

"I never been jittery before, probability nervous about my super power,"

"I understand you're concerned so come back in a month so I can make sure,"

**1 month later:**

"So are you nervous about this check-up," she asked,

"No my spitfire I am not," he said nervously,

Doctor Smith enter the room, "Wallace I have some bad news, I'm afraid since you became a speedster before you hit puberty, your body seem to have removed some of the chemical was release in your pheromones, so your body made be a speedster for a month tops, you will still be faster than the world fastest normal man, but you will be no speedster,"

"It ok, I'm ok," he lied with sadness in his voice, Artemis hug him, and tired to make him fill better,

"Artemis mind shooting some arrows for me to see if how your aim doing,"

She grabs her bow, and quiver and hit the target perfectly,

"Now Artemis take five step back," she did as she was told, she shot her arrows but it hit the inner rings not the red dot, the doctor said, "Take ten feet back," she did and at 30 ft back she couldn't hit the target, which is really bad considering the diameter is the size of your average American, "As I fear, Artemis the chemical with save your life, and gave you super speed, made your body super jittery, you won't be able to continue being an archer hero, so Wally, and Artemis do you want to call your family, or should I,"

"I think me and Wally should call," Artemis went first she decided to tell Green Arrow first because she can tell her mom directly,

Artemis: "Uh, Ollie we need to talk,"

Ollie: "Sure Artemis what bugging you,"

Artemis: "I don't know how to say this due to my super speed my body is jittery, so I can't hit anything more than 20 ft away, we may have to wait a month, or two to know for sure but I may not be able to be an archer on the team, please don't replace me with Roy,"

Ollie: "We will never replace you, Artemis I have to go, so bye,"

Artemis: "Bye,"

**Wally turn:**

Wally: "Uh, Barry we need to talk,"

Barry: "Sure buddy,"

WALLY: "Uncle Barry I'm think I'm losing my super speed,"

Barry: "I'm sorry can I help,"

Wally: "Not sure we needed wait for something to happen,"

**3 months later:**

The ex-kid flash, and only went on missions by the alias of 'The Grey Bow', it didn't really bug him, although he had to quit be Kid Flash, and being a hero with his uncle was nothing more than a dream to him now,

His 'Grey Bow' uniform was just his old uniform in night camouflage mode, he never got rid of his red lightning bolt, an improvement to his cowl was in order it was like the one his uncle Barry have minus the lightning bolt, and he couldn't seem in any way similar to Kid Flash because without his powers he could have villains coming after him, he still used his custom bow, arrows, and his belt quiver, only during training secession, and during missions was the only time he ever did were them. Artemis change her Alias to quick draw Alice, (Yeah a Alice in Wonderland), her outfit was nothing more than female version of suit in camouflage mode.

Even though Doctor Smith made a second speed formula, it sometimes work, sometimes it didn't, he couldn't relied on it, so he stay an archer and not a speedster,

Tonight he was entering his uncle house, he got enough money, and a legal contract all he needed now was to his stuff out of his aunt and uncle house, he was going to an airport, and straight to an appointment, and city where both Artemis and him will start their life together,

He heard a voice other than his family, it sound friendly, and familiar, he came in to see Ollie Queen aka Green Arrow was there, he just look at him with a smile on his face, He said to Wally while putting his hand on Wally shoulder, "Just the man I wanted to see,"

Wally response with great confused, "I am?"

Ollie said, "Wallace West, believe it or not, I'm not getting any younger, during both League missions, and street fights there been plenty of close calls, and decided in a year or two I'm going to retire, and going to need a replacement,"

Barry said as confuse as Wally said, "I understand that but what does it have to with Wally,"

Ollie said, "I want that replacement to be you Wally,"

"Huh," Wally, Barry, And Iris said simultaneously,

"It is your choice, and if you get your super speed back I will gladly respect your decided to be the next Flash, but tell then can you be Green Arrow,"

"What about Roy," Wally said,

"My son or not he just to reckless, and Artemis still isn't getting better with a bow, I need to know your answer,"

Wally thought it over, and decided, "Yes,"

To be contunied…


	7. Chapter 7 new greem arrow training

**New Green Arrow,**

**This is the seventh part in story of my 'bows and shoes' story,**

**I** **don't own young justice or any characters or locations they belong to cartoon network, DC nation, DC comics.**

Wally POV:

Ollie said, "Wallace West, believe it or not, I'm not getting any younger, during both League missions, and street fights there been plenty of close calls, and decided in a year or two I'm going to retire, and going to need a replacement,"

Barry said as confuse as Wally said, "I understand that but what does it have to with Wally,"

Ollie said, "I want that replacement to be you Wally,"

"Huh," Wally, Barry, And Iris said simultaneously,

"It is your choice, and if you get your super speed back I will gladly respect your decided to be the next Flash, but tell then can you be Green Arrow,"

"What about Roy," Wally said,

"My son or not he just to reckless, and Artemis still isn't getting better with a bow, I need to know your answer,"

Wally thought it over, and decided, "Yes,"

Ollie said, "Good you're also going to need to get used to using a real bow, Arrows, and likely a real quiver,"

"I changed my bow entirely to one of yours, but when I go on league mission, I keep the quiver, get Arrows that fold in the middle, but during patrol, I will used a quiver, and real arrows," let's not forget all Wally arrows are tricks arrows,

"That sound reasonable," Barry said, the soon to be the ex-Green Arrow just smile,

**1 day later:**

I really dreaded the idea of Roy discovering Wally not him would be Green Arrow, mine only real hope was Roy didn't want to be Green Arrow, I really don't care, it what Artemis is going said that him that matter, I hope Artemis isn't against it,

At Artemis mom apartment where Artemis was moving from, her mom left a few minutes ago for a date with doctor smith, it would be best for ever one,

He opened the door to the see the site of his super power girlfriend, "Hey Wally, ready to go,"

"You bet, but first Artemis I need to tell you something,"

She was confused, "Sure, What?"

"Your 'uncle' ask me to be the next Green Arrow, and I wanted you to be the first to know, other than my aunt and uncle,"

She paused,

"I know it dangerous but it my last chance to help people,"

Artemis respond, "I understand just be careful,"

"I will never doing anything that would cause one of us to lose the other,"

She smiled, "Let's go,"

**1 day later at Mt Justice:**

Artemis is with talking with Megan, when Megan ask, "So Artemis how Wally doing,"

"Good, I think he was given the offer of having the mantle of Green Arrow,"

"Intersecting, I wonder how Roy will take it,"

"He probably wouldn't care,"

"Mine if I tell anybody about,"

"He doesn't want to keep it a secret, but he doesn't want to tell everybody about it,"

"Ok,"

She made a mass mental connection to everybody on the team, **everybody including Roy, **

**Later that Day:**

Roy was piss at his so call dad closer to **his **(Roy) best friend than him, and that he would place Wally in so much danger, even with all the enemies he made alone was bad, but with Ollie enemies he doesn't stand a chance, he need to talk some sense in his best friend, and his adopted father,

**Later that Day:**

Roy somehow got himself, Ollie, and Wally alone in star city where Wally started to do his patrol after he lost his powers, so people will not think kid flash lost his powers. He also got Artemis to take his place as kid flash, "Grey bow, Green Arrow we need to talk,"

Wally asks, "What?"

"I know you were given an offer to be Green Arrow, I don't want to lose one of the few friends I have in the world because Ollie is a coward,"

"I getting weaker, the mantle have to continued or all the villains I put behinds bar would laid siege on star city,"

"He moving to keystone city,"

"I manage to pull some string with Ollie, and got an apartment in star city," ever if it is for the first year or two,

**That same night:**

The flash and 'kid flash', just manage to arrest all the rouges, and she decided to call it a night, she went to her house with her mom wanted one more night with her, she asked, "Are you Wally or Artemis?"

She removed her wig, to reveal her blonde hair, "Me, mom,"

She then use her super speed, to removed her kid flash costume, she then removed her vest with regular speed because it is always getting stuck, the vest made her chest look male, she also got a Bluetooth like thing that change her voice to match Wally's,

**Next day:**

Wally and Roy were in the training hall, having 'friendly' competition, they were to face off against each other while try to save five citizen while defeat the robot thugs they the hall have,

Roy have more expertise, but was very cocky, while Wally was going to used his arrows wisely,

They both enter the training hall with their special arrows that was in no way lethal,

The first citizen they save was easy, they didn't see each other until there last citizen; Wally was trying to save the citizen, Roy was attacking Wally, Wally shot one explosive arrow at the pillar which was holding the floor Roy was on, he fell quickly, Wally left with the last citizen, at least Roy will not question, and attack him as Green Arrow,"

Now, he saw the score board he won by a landslide, a thought hit him maybe him being Green Arrow, and Artemis being The Flash may be their future, Wow just wow,

**To be contunied…**


	8. Chapter 8

**First few nights on patrol**

**Lemon**

**Jun 18/ 2016 (Wally and Artemis are 24 here)**

**General POV:**

Wally West was nervous beyond all believed, tonight was his first night officially as Green Arrow, he fought as Grey Bow plenty of times, he was nervous because the villains, and low down scrub never really gave him much attention, but as Green Arrow practically wearing a jacket with a big bull eye on his back, so he was going to try hide as much as possible, He step though the Zeta-beam, and this is his last chance to help people, or his last night on earth,

He said, "Code 1-7-08, Green Arrow replacement Grey Bow," the Zeta-beam told, "08 Green Arrow," after that all he did was jump off rooftops, and listen to the justice league radio for trouble,

Until he heard a news flash that the first national bank of Star City was being robbed by an archer, public enemy number one: Merlyn, and he has hostages,

He manage to easily fight him off, when Wally aim an active exploitive arrow in Merlyn quiver,

A couple hours after the fight he decided to have some fun, and fuck Artemis,

He went straight for an alleyway; change into his civilian clothes as fast as superhumanly possibly,

He enter the apartment, he call home that Ollie was paying for, yeah he got his fortune back, and it can help a lot much than I was doing a Green Arrow patrol, and not him, he put Wally as Queen enterprise lead green energy researcher, he got only one a assistant Artemis so if ether one of them were needed they could hero up, Both of them got a steady paid, Artemis is slowly learning the ropes of what we do here, speech of the devil Artemis enter the door, "Hey Artemis how my favorite female speedster,"

"Good, you want to fuck me or 'Kid Flash'"

"Before I lost mine super speed I would never guess a sane person would ask me that question, and in the suit,"

She then change in to her Kid flash outfit she decided against the voice box, the wig, and the vest, Wally love when she have the suit on, and wasn't trying to impersonate him, "Hey Artemis I been meaning to ask you,"

"Sure,"

"Artemis why are you whimper when I injected you with that needle," Wally said,

"Wally I afraid of needles,"

"How you deal with sharp objects on nearly every mission,"

"Yeah, but none of them ever went through my skin,"

"Good point," no pun attended,

The suit coloring really nice words compliment her body, hair, and skin color; he couldn't help but kiss her, he came to the concussion that his dream, may be the future, that his future is as Green Arrow, and Artemis is the future flash, I like that ideal, she noticing how Wally was looking at her, and decided that they needed to have some foreplay, so she turn around, and have him grid her ass, the both were enjoying the sensation, Artemis was saving anal sex for marriage, which fortunately for Wally was 1 week away, good because after their honeymoon Barry was going to quit being the official flash, and give the title to Artemis, he always wanted Wally to be the Next 'Flash' but no super speed stop him from that possibility,

He then started to, squeezed her ass, Wally move Artemis to where they are facing each other, they take each other clothes off, they got each other shirt, Artemis never wore a bra as Kid Flash, no matter how offend he saw her breast he enjoy the view, thought he still like her ass more he couldn't wait to have his 'little Wally' to go exploring into uncharted territory, he love Artemis with all his heart, his hand would sometimes try to get as much of her ass in his hands as possible he would go as far as to dig his nail in her ass, she never really mind, he would used his super speed for sex, when they work, Artemis almost always used her super speed, with a few exception tonight isn't an exception,

He started to suck Artemis Breasts, suck them so hard that milk came out; he decided that was enough foreplay, and to get on with the show, he used his super speed to insert and exit Artemis Super tight pussie it was ungodly how she stay tight, she used her super speed to virbrate, hey maybe a quickly for other, would be a full round of sex for them, ever since she got super speed always came, it was great other than some times she would complain about it for some reason, after both of us got our energy back from sex, I told her about my night, she said something that really worried me, "Funny, tonight me, and The Flash fought Professor Zoom" we then knew something was up an as soon as we got clothes on we were going to tell the league about how we fought the other mentor greatest enemy,

1 week later:

Artemis was in her wedding dress, it was a very light shade of green, and her ring had red writing in it was both of their names, and symbols, he didn't do anything tacky to the diamond just a plain diamond,

Wally choose to wear a nice black suit, his corsages was red, yellow, and green, the flower was her ideal, the preacher started the idea, she look once to make sure her mom was there, she got her wedding invite, so did Roy, and Jade, Barry and his wife, Ollie and Dinah, the entire team current, and retired, and a few full fledge member, the preacher said, "Do you choose to accept each other for better or for worse, Sickness and in health, richer or for poor,"

"I do," he said,

"I do" she said,

Later during the Honeymoon,

Wally and Artemis finish, having sex then a bright light happen knocking them out,

To be contunied,


	9. Chapter 9 wrost honeymoon

**Bows and Shoes**

**World Worst Honeymoon of all time and space, **

**Wally: (has to test his love of Artemis,) Find five keys, and stop Artemis from Killing Sportmaster,**

**Artemis: (has to learn a life shouldn't be about vengeance,) Let Sportmaster live,**

**Diana: (has to test her loyalty to the league, the Ollie, or as a hero) find two keys, and free one person,**

**Ollie: (has to test his will to live,) Cut off his arm, and escape,**

**Iris: (has to test her love for Barry,) risk her like to stop obstacles,**

**Barry: (has to take chance of fate,) Goes through a maze of body, and mind,**

Wally POV:

I woke up to see I am in concrete room, with one opening, and a TV, I look around to see no Artemis, and I was in my Green Arrow uniform, The TV Turn on, "Hello Wally West, Kid Flash, Grey Bow, the New Green Arrow," said an unidentified robotic voice,

I respond, "Who are you, and where Artemis you bastard?"

"Your girl is fine for now, but there are one key in these catacombs which you have to find to escape, and have to find in less time to save your girl, and keep her from killing her father,"

∞Ω҉¥⌂×≠ © €€ © ≠×⌂√¥҉Ω∞

**Artemis POV:**

I woke up in a room made out of concrete, with a TV, the television, a voice said, "Hello; Artemis Crock, Artemis, Alice Quickdraw, Kid flash, Artemis West,"

"Who are you, and where Wallace," I said,

"You're a widow, and the your husband killer is Sportmaster,"

"You lie,"

"Believe what you want, you have to get five keys, to get to a room with a 6th keys the around your father neck, you are not to kill him,"

**Dianna POV:**

I was awakening from my dream to a robotic voice, "Hello: Dinah Laurel Lance, Black Canary, Dinah Laurel Queen," I was in a concrete room with a TV,

"What do you want?" I demanded,

"You don't wasted time, we are going need you to find a key to the control panel of this building, and choose to free one of your fellow captives, a civilian, or one of three other justice league members, also we already killed the original Green Arrow,"

**Ollie POV:**

I woke up in a steel room; I saw my left arm was attached to some, the TV; a robotic voice came one, and said, "Hello Ollie Queen, Green Arrow, I see you did better than Black Canary for the transport,"

I demand, "What has you done to her,"

"She was killed, unimportant, you see there is a key in the building you are going to have to find it just outside the door, but in order to get that machine off of you are going to have to use the hacksaw, and cut your arm off, what for the door to shut locking you in here for the rest of your life, or use the detonator, blowing yourself up,"

**Iris POV:**

I woke up in a Wooden room no furniture's, and a TV:

"Hello Iris West, Iris West Allen, we divided you from your husband, so you can stop the obstacles, with so he will not be kill,"

**Barry POV:**

I woke up in a metal room, with a TV was on, a robotic voice said, "Hello Barry Allen, The Flash, you are here to test your powers, and your fate if you don't get out with 20 keys you will be trap in a cave in never being able to see Iris ever again,"

**All POV:**

"You got 1 hour to do it," the robotic voice said to everybody,

To be contunied,


	10. Chapter 10

**Shoes and arrows,**

**Artemis POV:**

I didn't know if I should, believe this saw want a be, but I need to find Wally, and to find him I need to find those keys, I decided to start at the hallway where there a couple running rivers through it, I got it fast enough, I got 4 keys in two minutes, I wait a minute out of fear I would have to kill my father, I was scared by I must save Wally, I quickly grab the fifth keys, I put the 5 keys in, and came to a room that look like a dungeon, in the middle was my fath…no he doesn't deserve that title, I grab the gun I held it directly at his head, I quickly threw the gun across the room, I quickly grab the key, "You no father of my, you are also unworthy of my mercy, but I a hero now," I used the key to get out to reveal a cement hallway,

**Wally POV:**

I was running as fast as I could without super speed, I need to find that blasted key, no matter how where I look I couldn't find it, I look around, and saw a skull wearing a hockey mask, I grab it, slam it against the wall, breaking the skull revealing the key, I ran as fast as I could to where the door is, I open up the door to reveal a cement hallway,

**Ollie POV:**

I was just staring at the hacksaw, I didn't know what to do, I think about Artemis, Roy, Wally, heck even Barry, but I just couldn't continued, there no point to continued without Dinah, and I would be useless without my arm, I would be better off dead without Dinah, so I grab the starter explosive, and waited for the explosion to start,

**Dinah POV:**

I look around to find a key, to got to find that key, I saw the key it was in a glass case, which no matter how hard I try the case won't break, I decided to take a few steps back, and do something I haven't done in years, I used my Canary Cry, breaking the glass, I grab the key, I saw that Wally, and Artemis had already escape, I quickly free Iris, I then exit the trap to a cement hallway,

**Iris POV:**

The doorway out of this place open up, I couldn't let Barry get crush, I manage to lock most of the falling pillars, I finish all the pillars only to see professor zoom in the door way, the next thing I know he threw a punch at me,

**Barry POV:**

I ran through the cave, I have to save Iris, I quickly dodge the falling pillars, and I look around to find the key, I grab it, and open the doorway, to a cement hallway,

**Wally POV:**

I look around to see, Artemis, Black Canary, and Uncle Barry carrying… a dead Aunt Iris, I ran to Artemis, and hug her,

A TV turn on, "This is Green Arrow, Fate," it so Green Arrow exploded,

Merlyn and Professor Zoom, appear, Merlyn has Arrow in bow,

Canary, and I took Merlyn, and Artemis, and Uncle Barry, took Professor Zoom,

Canary use her canary cry, Merlyn, quickly blew up my quiver,

Uncle Barry, and Professor Zoom, was in a hand to hand fight, unfortunately Barry started to disappear,

Artemis grabs one of my Arrows, and uses one of Merlyn arrows, the blast, snapped his neck, (and unbeknownst blinding him,)

I ran toward him, and I mean with super speed it back, I quickly grab an explosive arrow, knock him out,

After the while the league did come,

**Fate:**

**Wally West: Father,**

**Artemis: Pregnant,**

**Ollie Queen: kill, exploded **

**Black Canary: Widow**

**Iris west Allen: Kill, decapitated **

**Barry West: absorbed into the speed force,**

Artemis and Wally was in a doctor office, Wally said, "Why are we here,"

The Doctor said, "I made a device with I believe to Get Barry Allen out of the Speed Force,"

**PLANING A STORY WHERE ARTEMIS IS A GREEN LANTERN, AND WALLY IS A YELLOW LANTERN, I'M PLANNING A LEMON SEQUEL FOR THIS STORY BUT THAT IT, **


End file.
